Fighting is Easy
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: To stop feeling is death. Lito finds the courage to fight for his family with help from Wolfgang and from advice Sun gives to Kala. Wolfgang resolves to fight for his brother by choice through Lito's example.


Fighting is Easy

By: MusketeerAdventure

* * *

Summary: To stop feeling is death. Lito finds the courage to fight for his family with help from Wolfgang and from advice Sun gives to Kala. Wolfgang resolves to fight for his brother by choice through Lito's example.

* * *

Wolfgang stood grim and stone faced at his side; his words resounding in his ears, "Fighting is easy. Fighting is what I do", and then he was gone.

Lito breathed in hard the air around him, attempting to slow down his heartbeat; and smiled so broadly his face hurt beneath the bruising. He had never felt so free – so ecstatic in his life. Everything hurt – his back; his ribs; his knuckles and his face.

He touched his already swollen cheekbone; and could feel it getting puffier by the minuet. For a moment he panicked – and thought - oh no – not my face; filming was tomorrow – but he quickly dismissed it from his mind. It didn't matter.

The only other times he had been this exultant was with Hernando; and now he was one step closer to making things right again – to having his family back together as they were. His wonderful, beautiful family – who loved him for who he was- Hernando, his life – his love; his soul mate – and Daniela his one true friend. This is what actually mattered.

So his face no longer came first.

He took in the body of Joaquin at his feet and wanted to kick him for good measure. The bastard got what he deserved. And if he had let Wolfgang hold onto him just a little longer – death would have been the answer instead of a beating.

Dani was a good person – the third piece of his life that fit perfectly – an integral part of his family that made life worth living. Her life warranted more than to be held hostage here in a gilded cage, by an egomaniac and abuser because of him. How could he have allowed it – Dani – tortured here in this house – because of his fear; fear that the truth would ruin him?

He had thought his career was everything; but he was wrong. He could see that now.

The all-consuming rage of Wolfgang dissipated and what was left behind was pure joy – unadulterated happiness. Nomi and Wolfgang had given him this gift; to accept who he was – know who he loved and to fight for it.

He had come here for Dani – to rescue her – like in one of his movies. How hard could it be? He had saved people hundreds of times on the set – knew just what to say – how to intimidate. After all he was a good actor; and to bluff Dani away from here had been a good plan – so he thought.

But it took Wolfgang's help to make him understand reality. Fighting for your life was unscripted – unrehearsed and hurt like hell. He touched his face again and winced. But it was a good kind of hurt – the kind that left him with pain, but a sense of accomplishment as well.

Dani came rushing into his arms and his world began to tip back to its axis. She was crying and he could feel her trembling with fear; adrenaline and when she pulled back to look at him; he saw love.

Now – to bring his world back into focus - he just needed to convince Hernando of how sorry he was. He had made a mistake – his life was not his career – his life belonged with him and their small unit of three.

Other than the Sense8 – these were the people he held a connection with – not the millions of people who paid ten dollars a ticket to see him on the screen. He hugged Dani again and smiled, "Let's go home", he urged; and they raced for the car.

* * *

Daniela came down to breakfast feeling defeated and broken. She had to remind herself that she was living this hell by choice. She had made a terrible mistake; and now to save her family – she would live this lie with Joaquin.

Joaquin was cruel; vicious and petty. He held the pictures of Lito and Hernando over her head every day. The threat that she would be the cause of Lito losing his career gnawed at her every minute of every hour. Joaquin needn't bother to gloat or laud it over her. She felt the weight of her error without his sneering and vicious tongue.

She looked across the breakfast table at Joaquin and felt true hatred. If she could find a way to hurt him without hurting Lito and Hernando she would; and not lose a moment of sleep over it. Instead, she sat here – docile, quiet, and submissive – not wanting to set him off and have him add another bruise to her face or blow to her self-esteem.

Then she heard the engine purring up the drive her heart leapt in her throat. Was that Lito or just a car that looked like his; the prospect of leaving here giving her hope and maybe even a little courage? Had Lito changed his mind and decided to come for her despite everything? She closed her eyes and sent up a small prayer.

And there he was – just like in his movies – beautiful Lito – walking toward them in slow motion - reaching out to her; telling her to come with him – they were going home. He didn't care about the pictures – he wanted her to come.

So she did not hesitate – ran to his side; latched on to his aura and was ready to go.

Then all hell broke loose. Joaquin went crazy; she felt the pain of his brutality and went down quickly. When she gathered her wits; and came to Lito's defense – she could see that he was giving it everything he had – but this was no movie – and he was no match for Joaquin. And for her betrayal, he would kill her.

Dani sagged in unbelievably, tortured defeat – and felt Joaquin's hand in her hair; and begged for mercy.

Then something came over Lito – it was like a switch had been flipped and he was someone else - someone just as cruel and brutal as Joaquin, or perhaps more so. The look in Lito's eyes was deadly, fierce and calculated.

For the briefest of moments she was afraid of him. A flurry of ruthless; violent and terrible blows rained down on Joaquin – so precisely -it was as if Lito had choreographed and rehearsed the moves first. Joaquin went down in a bloody heap, barely breathing; not moving – and Lito was himself again. Looking down at what he had done in disbelief and giddy with excitement. She was excited right along with him.

His smile was so enigmatic – and drew her to him; like moth to a flame. She pushed herself to her feet; ran to him and held him tight with hope. He gestured for her to get into the car – they were going home.

* * *

Wolfgang sat a Felix's side and held his hand in a firm grip; willing him to get better. This is where he lived now, in the hospital – in this room – with his friend. Here was his family – his brother by choice – not his uncle; not his cousin and not the extended organization.

This was who deserved his loyalty.

This man – who as a child had saved his life over and over again; and in turn would always be willingly in his debt. He would do anything for Felix. He looked down at his friend; pushed his hair from his forehead and rubbed his thumb across his brow etched in pain. He sighed deeply – feeling anguish sit deeply in the pit of his stomach. He did this. His pride did this; and he would never forgive himself.

He searched Felix's face for any sign of consciousness; for any hint of awareness that would let him know that Felix knew he was here; and not alone. What would he give right now to see him open his eyes and quote some inane movie – laugh obstacles in the face with Arnold Schwarzenegger's accent; and cheer him up – even though he was the one in the hospital?

What would he become if Felix did not survive this? He was already someone who was brutal with a touch of inhumanity. Without Felix, would he become more of a monster? His father's blood ran strong in him. Would that blood overtake him if Felix were to leave him?

He shook those negative thoughts aside. Felix was a fighter and by all accounts should be dead; but here he was alive – no longer on life support and pushing his limits to stay with him.

His uncle had talked to him of revenge – in that way – they were much alike. He leaned over and whispered in Felix's ear, "No one will remember if we are good men or bad. All that matters is that two stand against many." He kissed Felix's forehead – yes, he would have revenge.

Then Lito pulled him away – and it seemed revenge was on his mind as well; only he wasn't doing so well.

Stepping into his shoes was a relief – a way to release his pent up emotions without killing anybody. He beat Joaquin to the ground and it felt incredibly satisfying – to do something positive for good people; because Lito was good people. He had come to save this girl and he was glad to oblige.

Sitting back here with Felix – he vowed to do the same. Do something good for Felix – get him out of harm's way and take care of business. Kala wouldn't like it; but this is who he was – a man who cared little about his own life – but greatly for those he loved.

Tomorrow – he would set things in motion.

* * *

Daniela and Lito sat outside of Hernando's apartment building looking up to his eighth floor window.

All of a sudden, Lito felt incredibly nervous and wished for maybe Nomi or Capheus to come to his rescue and speak to Hernando in his stead. He did not want to mess this up. Maybe, he could take a line from one of his movies and apply it to this situation – or maybe he should send Dani in first to lay the ground work.

He bowed his head – closed his eyes and shuddered with anxiety. He shoved a wad of tissue up his nose to stop it from bleeding and took a deep breath. "You can do this Lito", Dani voiced next to him – her hand on his arm.

He looked right at her and saw her confidence staring back at him. Yes – he could do this; use his own words – stand on his own and win back his life. So he exited the car; grabbed for the tissue box and took assurance from Dani's radiant smile. "Give me ten minutes", he told her, "and then come join us."

She bit her lip; gave a thumb's up and blew a kiss to him – watching him walk away from her and into the building.

On his way up the elevator and all the way to Hernando's door, in the back of his mind, Lito could hear Sun explain to Kala her interpretation of life; and how it was made up of fear, rage, desire, and love. All of this was true, he thought – so he would follow her advice, "Take everything that matters – push all of into a fist and fight for it."

Lito balled up his hand into a fist – took a cleansing breath for courage; and knocked on the door.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please review as I really like to hear what readers think. Your comments mean a lot – and as this is my first story in the Sense8 fandom; I'd like to know if I got it right!


End file.
